kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A x VR Troopers X Beetleborgs: Civil War
}} Kamen Rider U.S.A x VR Troopers X Beetleborgs: Civil War is a Synopsis As the debate escalates into an all-out feud, VR Troopers and Beetleborgs must pick a side. Also, this movie will mark the the new appearance of Kamen Rider Falcon and Kamen Rider Winter Soldier. Plot Scenes Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing the new Masked Rider Warriors VR Troopers And Introducing the new VR Troopers Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborgs Metallix Allies *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Gene Wilson *Tucker Wilson *Tara Wilson *Eileen Wilson *Audrey Wilson *Phoebe Wilson *Admiral Carver Wilson *President Howard Lopez *General Walden Harper *Private Claire Ross *Captain Sabine Roberts *Agent Kanan Purtle *Cadet Carly Geller *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker *Marshal Hugh Crane *Corporal Molly Wheeler *Mayor Kaine Grayson *Lieutenant Duke Duffy *Governor Wendy Masterson *Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky *Supreme Nicole Wright *Commissioner Nate McGoon *Chief Claire Darby *Vice President Arthur Loud *Chancellor Ben Moko *Professor Hart *Tao Chong *Arthur Fortunes Villians *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Ambassador Sorrow **Monsters **Soldiers ***Ghost Shocker Combatant *VR Troopers' Villains **Grimlord **Doom Master **Arachnobot * **Sword Warrior **Cataclazmic **Wingar **Goldex * **Nukus **Horribelle **Vilor **Mantrons ***Scorpix ***Centipix ***Mantix ***Hornix Transcript For a full transcript, click here Cast Kamen Rider Series cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin : Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Clint Barnes: Tenzing Norgay Trainor * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Colonel Sung: Chris Tallman * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson VR Troopers cast * Ryan Steele: Brad Hawkins * JB Reese: Michael Calvin Bacon * Kaitlin Star: Sarah Brown * Adam Steele: Jason David Frank * Tyler Steele: David Carr * Professor Hart: * Tao Chong: Beetleborgs cast * Andrew "Drew" McCormick: Wesley Barker * Ronald Williams: Brittany Konarzewski * Josephine "Jo" McCormick: * Josh Baldwin: Warren Berkow * Karato, Silver Ray, Lightningborg: Richard Epcar * Dragonborg: Doug Stone * Fireborg: Gene Holliday * Ladyborg: Barbara Goodson * Arthur Fortunes: * Nukus: * Horribelle: * Vilor: * Scorpix: * Centipix: * Mantix: * Hornix: Civil War cast * Larry Freeman: * Cole Freeman: * Jeffery Moon: * Henry Freeman: * Carrie Freeman: * Timmy Mondo Wong: * Daniel Freeman: Suit Actors Crew Notes Trivia Gallery Kamen Rider 0.jpg|Masked Rider Warrior Captain Kamen Rider 7.jpg|Masked Rider Warrior Colonel A 20150308-225934.jpg|Masked Rider Warrior Major and Masked Rider Warrior Chief 2ae8fbf0.jpg|Masked Rider Warrior Commandant UKG-Gavan.png|VR UKG-Gavang.png|VR Jiraiya Power Protecter.jpg|VR Ninja Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Specials Category:Crossovers